piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (pirate)
Jack was a pirate in the Caribbean around the 1750s. He was the uncle of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. He was imprisoned at the island of Saint Martin in 1751. Biography A member of the infamous family of outlaws, Jack was a brother of Captain Edward Teague, the Keeper of the Pirate Code.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales One day Edward became a father, and his baby boy was named after his uncle, Jack.Disney Pirates: The Definitive Collector's Anthology, p131. Most of Jack's life is shrouded in mystery, but it is known that he spent at least some time with his young nephew, often telling him a joke about the skeleton in a bar and calling him Jackie like his father does. Many years later, when Jack was considered long-lost by his nephew,Disney Pirates: The Definitive Collector's Anthology, p109. in unknown circumstances Jack was arrested by the British authorities in Saint Martin and sentenced to beating. While he was singing Maggie Mae and playing poker with two other prisoners in his cell, philosophically awaiting his punishment, his nephew, now a grown up infamous pirate known as Jack Sparrow, overheard him as he was dragged by the British soldiers through the corridor and mistook him for his father, only for Jack to turn around. Recognizing each other, Sparrow and Jack had a brief conversation about Captain Salazar's vengeance on pirates, with the older pirate warning his nephew to stay on dry land as the oceans have turned to blood.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales When Sparrow replied that the land wasn't safe either because he was just about to be executed, Jack admitted that his nephew had a point and told him an old joke about the skeleton in a bar. As one prisoner in a neighboring cell laughed, Sparrow replied that the joke was funny as ever before the soldiers dragged him away for execution. Jack yelled after him that he should ask for Victor, in case his executioners decide to disembowel him because Victor supposedly had the softest hands. He also told Sparrow to mention his name so the executioners wouldn't cut off his feet. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Uncle Jack was portrayed by Sir Paul McCartney in Dead Men Tell No Tales. The character was named after McCartney's own uncle, John "Jack" McCartney.Disney Pirates: The Definitive Collector's Anthology, p132. *According to the directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg, Uncle Jack takes the role that would have been filled by Jack Sparrow's father Captain Edward Teague if Keith Richards would have been available to travel to Australia during the filming of Dead Men Tell No Tales. When Richards was found to be unavailable due to scheduling conflicts, Johnny Depp called Paul McCartney to appear in the film and he accepted.Sir Paul McCartney replaced Keith Richards in Pirates at The List *Uncle Jack's joke "A skeleton walks into a bar, orders a mop and a beer" is a reference to the film Donnie Brasco, because during filming, actor Al Pacino told the same joke to Johnny Depp repeatedly. *Since this character is Edward Teague's brother, it is possible his full name is Jack Teague. However, that still has to be officially confirmed by The Walt Disney Company. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references de:Onkel Jack it:Jack Teague Category:English Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Jack Sparrow's family